


That's Not How Bribes Work

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Will Graham, Embarrassment, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is shameless, LITERALLY, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre series, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess, Will is Gagging for it, Will is Horny, cop!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Hannibal and Will met once before that day in Jack's office, as it turns out.Takes place years before the show when Will is still a new and shiny police officer.Hannibal is far enough away from home, from people that know him, that he is willing to indulge a little.  The earnest young cop that looks barely old enough to be one will do nicely.One second Will had a car pulled over, the next he was on his knees.  He's not entirely sure how this happened.Just a lightly smutty one shot.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 249





	That's Not How Bribes Work

Will was a good cop. He really was. It had just been a long couple of days and he hadn’t been sleeping, finding it more difficult by the day to shake off the things he saw, the bad people he was around in his chosen profession, so if he dozed a little in his cruiser tucked away in a hidey hole along the highway, then who would really blame him?

When his head thunked into the window, it abruptly woke him up and he reached up to wipe away the drool at the corner of his mouth just as a vehicle passed him. A glance down and the driver was well within the speed limit but with dusk falling he could just tell a tail light was out and debated for a moment before he sat up straight and pulled out onto the road, flipping on his lights. At least it would be something to keep him awake.

The car pulled over quickly enough and he spent a moment in his car, not bothering to run the plate. He was only going to give a warning, he kept being told he needed to write more tickets, and he did. When people deserved them. Telling them about a broken tail light is more like a public service. Doing his part to help someone out.

He still pulled his ticket book out as he approached the car, on the off chance that he ran into an asshole that was asking for a ticket. The driver already had the window down and the little he could see as he approached it looked like the driver was relaxed. That was a change.

Finally level with the car he looked in, giving a friendly smile, keeping it in place even when dark eyes met his. It ticked something in him, his knee locking as he fought some unknown instinct to step back. The man was giving him an open friendly look, eyebrows raised curiously, probably wondering why he had been pulled over and hadn’t done anything to trigger that response. It made Will anxious.

“Good Evening Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?”

“No, but I’m sure you will tell me.”

There was a hint of quiet command in the voice, like he was indulging a child that wanted to tell a joke and Will knew he was young, looked even younger, but he was an officer, not a child. He grit his teeth. “You have a broken tail light.” 

“Good thing you pulled me over, who knows the deviance I could get up to with that.”

Will wasn’t used to being openly mocked, and he licked his lips, a nervous habit and didn't miss as the man’s eyes darted to them before meeting his eyes again. He swallowed hard as his eyes slid away, trying to regain his composure. That tone though, combined with the look of the man in front of him, were pushing all the right buttons and he had to remind himself he was at work - As a law enforcement officer - and not at the club looking for a _daddy_.

Out of spite at being made to feel so unsettled with just a few words he flipped open the ticket book like he is going to write one - the man didn’t need to know he had no information written down yet.

“I don’t suppose you could be persuaded to not write that ticket?”

Will’s head jerked up from looking at the blank page, words spilling out unchecked, “Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Of course not, I am an upstanding citizen. I wouldn’t dream of it.” There was a flirtatious purr in the words and somehow Will already knew he was in over his head. 

Unable to help it, Will's eyes darted up to meet the other man’s, and the intensity there made him look away before he forced them back. He wasn’t putting up quite the authoritative air he wanted to.

“However, unrelated to you not writing a ticket of course, we may be able to work something out.”

“I have plenty of my own money, thank you.” He didn’t know why he was even still talking to the man, he should have already given him the ticket or a warning and gotten back to his car but he couldn’t seem to pull himself away.

“Oh,” The man squinted at his name on his uniform, “Officer Graham, I wasn’t referring to something as boring as money, I was thinking something more…” Because Will was watching his face he couldn’t miss as the man’s eyes dropped down to his mouth, staring with a purpose before he met his eyes again, “intimate.”

Real surprise made him stumble back a step, face flushing as he clutched the ticket book in his hand, spluttering out, “You are offering to give me a blow job to get out of a ticket?”

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been offered them before, or similar anyways, but he would never actually _do_ that. The man in front of him though, dressed up in his fancy suit and fancy car, saying it was so far away from what he expected he was having trouble getting a handle on the situation.

Just the corner of the man’s mouth lifted, a small crinkle at the corner of his eyes, as his voice lowered almost like he was sharing a secret, “I don’t believe I said anything about being the one to give it.”

Will tried to scoff, the breathy chuckle that came out instead not having quite the same authority, and instinctively turned his body slightly away to hide his reaction as the words went straight to his dick. “You want me to give you a blowjob. To get you out of a ticket?” The audacity of the man was insane.

His answer was a self assured nod, the man looking at him expectantly. Will’s mouth felt dry, and he took another small step back away from the car. “I-” He didn’t even know what to say to the man, his best bet would probably be to just tell him it was a warning and tuck tail and hurry back to his car. He finally settled on, “That isn’t how a bribe works.”

“You deal with them often, then?”

That brought him back as indignation made his shoulders straighten, stepping closer to the car, as he forced his words calm, “I’m a good cop, I don’t take bribes.”

It didn’t phase the man as he hoped it would, only made the smile bigger as he looked him up and down. Will ducked his head, trying to hide from the scrutiny, and shoved the ticket book back on his belt. Not sure what he was going to say but the man beat him to it.

“I have places I need to be Officer, kindly write my ticket or get on your knees so we can move this along.”

“I- you…” Will’s entire face felt hot, sure he was blushing all the way to his ears. Helplessly he looked over the man again, aggravated that he was so attractive, and barely refrained from pressing his hand over the top of his pants where he was already half hard. 

Hannibal watched him and then moved slowly. Despite how smug the man seemed he carefully showed Will his hands as he opened the door to his car, turning so his feet were on the pavement with his legs spread. One hand hovered over the top of his pants and his voice was smooth like honey, coaxing Will closer. “Well?”

Will chewed on his lip, glancing up and down the highway, not seeing any cars. It was a slow strip of road, the reason Will liked it, and he intended to tell the man off but instead found himself slipping down to his knees.

“That’s a good boy.” He reached out to grab Will by his uniform, giving him a harsh tug forward until he had shuffled closer in between his legs. 

What in the ever loving _fuck_ was he doing?

“Do you have cuffs, Officer?”

“Yes.” The words sunk in and he looked up at the man and found himself shaking his head, “That’s not going to happen.” This was bad enough, he could only imagine letting himself be restrained with his own cuffs in the middle of the road on his knees and even though it made him ache and struggle to smother a moan, it wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t that stupid.

“Pity.” 

The disappointment in the man’s voice settled into the pit of his stomach and he almost wavered, but didn’t get a chance to think about it much as a hand slid into his hair, ruffling his carefully slicked down curls, a small sound of pleasure coming from the man above him when his fingers twined around them. 

The man’s pants were shoved down, and he pulled out his cock, and despite his uncertainty Will’s mouth watered. This was idiotic, and that he was described as unstable by others bounced around his head. Maybe they were right. He didn’t know this man, if he was clean, and yet he was opening his mouth when he was tugged forward.

At least the man seemed as into it as he was, his cock already hard, the foreskin sliding back to reveal a thick head. Will lapped at it without thought, moaning as he shifted forward, tongue probing against the slit just to get another taste of the pre cum beaded there.

“Impatient boy, aren’t you?”

Will started to hum a response and wasn’t prepared for the hands in his hair to dig in hard, pulling him forward in one hard thrust, cock sliding in his mouth and down his throat, holding him there as he gagged and scrambled at the man’s legs to pull away.

He was pulled back, gasping for brief seconds, before he was pulled back down. Tears were running down his face already, drooling around the cock, too big to be this far down his throat and he was starting to feel light headed from lack of air.

When he was pulled off a second time he was held there, the head of the man’s cock just barely brushing his lips and he jerked his head back, snarling out, “ _Christ_ , give a guy a little fucking warning, you can’t just-”

His next words were lost when he was dragged forward again, a soft disapproving tut from the man above him and he really should be shoving the man off him, fighting him, but he was still there. Still taking it. 

The next few thrusts were more shallow, the cock dragging along his tongue, and once he was sure he wasn’t going to be choked again he moved his tongue, lapping at him. 

“I haven’t heard to stop, and even if I had, you have a gun. You could stop me.” The words were derisive, and the man pulled back and held him with just the head of his cock pressing against his bottom lip, leaking precum to pool in his mouth and dribble down his jaw. “But I think you like it.”

One of the man’s expensive leather shoes pushed out, nudging the obvious bulge in Will’s pants and he whimpered like a wounded animal, his hips rocking against empty air for a few seconds until he could control it. Twisting his body like he could hide it even as he was tugged back down on the man’s cock.

Will didn’t try to stop him from sliding down his throat, from making him shake and choke and gag, from letting himself be debased out here in the open where anyone could see them. He vaguely wondered if the man was even watching for approaching vehicles and something told him that he was not. 

His face was wet and he wasn’t sure if it was drool or tears, or both, and he shifted his knees farther apart, keening when it made his pants tighten over his cock, just a little bit of friction to rock against. 

On his tongue the taste was stronger, salty and unfamiliar and he curled his hands into the man’s pants to balance as he worked his tongue against him what he could, desperate to taste him. 

The fingers in his hair tightened painfully, he could feel the man’s tension where his hands held on to him, and then there was cum filling his mouth. Bitter and hot, choking when Hannibal forced him down more so the next spurt slid directly in his throat, not giving him much choice about swallowing.

He could feel him throbbing against his tongue, and he stayed there, frantic huffs of air through his nose so he didn’t pass out until the man’s grip finally relented and he was able to pull back. The cock slipped from his mouth and he already mourned it, wanted to lean forward and lick him clean, but could feel the man pulling back.

Hannibal’s hand still rested on the back of his head, holding him steady as Will swayed on his knees, dropping one hand to press against his hard dick still trapped in the confines of his pants while his other swiped across his face. He finally raised his eyes, jaw sore and with the taste of cum still heavy on his tongue. 

The other man had already tucked himself away, looking completely put together, and Will was aware that he was not in the same state. His hair was ruffled, lips red and swollen, drying tear tracks down his face. Precum soaking a wet spot into the front of his pants. The look he got was mostly indifferent, but there was a touch of fondness there as one thumb traced along his bottom lip before Hannibal pulled completely away. He turned in his seat, settling himself back into his car and pulled his door shut. 

Will found himself still on his knees, staring at it. It took a few seconds but he raised his eyes to the man’s. “Uh…”

“I feel I have been duly warned, Officer, I will be sure to get that tail light fixed.” When he just knelt there, Hannibal added, “If we are done here…?”

“Right.” Will snapped back, humiliation making a fresh blush crawl up his face as he scrambled to his feet. “Yes, uh, get that fixed.”

“Of course. Have a lovely day, Officer.”

“You… you too.” There was no more conversation as the man put his car into drive and left without so much as a glance back at Will.

He wasn’t even entirely sure what had just happened, how it had gotten away from him like that. He usually had such a good grasp on dealing with other people, keeping distance, but the man had waltzed right through his barriers like they weren't even there. 

He rubbed at his sore jaw, stomach clenching with shame and arousal as the pain made his cock ache, made him close his eyes and press into his own hand for a long moment until he was shaken out of it by the sounds of an approaching car, dropping his hand as he groaned. 

A last glance at the man’s car, his ego soothed as he took in the out of state plates, and muttered to himself on the way back to his car, “Well, at least it's not like I’ll ever see him again.” Silver lining and all.

  
  
  


Will recognized him instantly, standing there in Jack’s office, and his stomach twisted, equal parts nausea and arousal, and thought not for the first time that he must have done something terrible in another life. He tried to ignore the blush that was quickly creeping up his face.

The man, _doctor_ Hannibal Lecter he now knew, spoke like he had never met him, no surprise in his voice when he saw him and Will forced himself to relax. 

They spoke about eye contact and he had bristled, letting down his guard. The man probably didn’t remember him anyways, it had been years back when he was bright eyed and young, naive, ready to save the world in his shiny uniform and it probably hadn’t even made an impression on the other man. So he snarked his piece and raised his eyes to him without a second thought.

Hannibal’s face gave away nothing but it was there in his eyes, just barely crinkling around the corners in amusement, the recognition shown so openly it was clear that he wanted Will to know that he remembered _._

Well. 

Fuck.


End file.
